The thoughts that haunt you
by Attack on MLG
Summary: What happens when the ninja return home from Yang's temple and Cole thoughts on the situation. Simple and sweet. WARNING: Minor Ronin x Cole fluff/comforting. Depressing and traumatic Cole moments await you.


The walk back was quiet. No one dared to say anything as we made our way back to the tea shop, not even Jay. The whole journey I could feel their stupid, pitiful stares eyeing me like a hawk whenever a random drop of rain occurred. Despite it still being early in the morning, everything seemed darker than ever when I thought about the reactions I was going to get. Nya will treat me like a little kid who'd just fell off their bike; being overdramatic and trying to assure me. Sensei I and Misako will tell me 'at least we've got the scroll!' And brush this situation off as if it was a simply cold.

As I trailed behind the brothers I watched Kai and Jay exchange a worried glance as we walked up to Steep Wisdom's door, the two of them pulling it open silently. Ever since I'd left that temple it had just been silence. Nothing. I didn't know whether they had nothing to say… or they were scared of me. My stomach churned uncomfortably as I felt myself gag, throwing myself behind Zane shyly. My fingers tightened viciously around the scroll as my anxiety grew, my eyes beginning to sting painfully.

They couldn't see me like this. They'd ignore me. They'd baby me and exclude me from missions that involve water. I'd fail in life. I'd become a burden on the team and ruin everything.

"Welcome back, boys!" At first I didn't recognise the loud voice, but then he came into view as I peeked over the Nindroid's shoulder. Ronin. That idiot Kai made an idiotic deal with. "How was it? Did you get the scroll?"

Kai flickered his eyes over at me before stuttering out the white lie. "Y-Yep! We got the scroll! Everything's fine!" He chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his neck, turning away from me.

Misako looked hopefully at Jay and Zane, her eyes as bright as ever. "So? Can we start examining it, then-"

"Hang on." I gulped as Nya stared straight at me, her bottom lip quivering in fear. I started doing the same when I realised what she was wearing. A ninja gi… symbolising water. "C-Cole?" She whispered, making her way over to Zane. Obediently the robot moved out of her way as she walked closer, the chorus of horrified gasps stabbing me all over. Before she could speak I sat down on the ground with my back to everyone, sobbing nonexistent tears into my disgustingly coloured sleeve and arm.

Once again Lloyd's mother pointed out the obvious, her voice shaking. "Y-You didn't make it out in time…" I heard Sensei sigh loudly; whether it was in pity of disappointment, I couldn't tell. I tensed when I watched Nya's hand phase through my torso, making me want to vomit. After a few seconds of quietness, Jay spoke up for the first time that day. I felt horrible.

"W-We've got the scroll! Isn't that the main thing?" I could tell by his voice that he was desperate for some good vibes. Unfortunately though I didn't feel like positive thinking.

"I'm dead… aren't I…?" My small question caught everyone off guard, Nya shuffling round to sit down opposite me on the dirty gravel. I didn't bother to look up at her worrisome face as a fresh tear from her eyes landed on my leg. I tried my best to ignore the agonising pain coming off of that one spot, but I guess the sizzling sound and my hyperventilating have me away.

"Don't cry, Cole…" She whispered, a sad smile appearing on her lips. She cautiously wiped her eyes, barring in mind my current state. "I don't like it when you cry…"

Although she begged for me to stop, the flow of imaginary tears forced me to continue as I leaned forwards and sobbed into her new gi. I didn't want to let go of the soft material as she attempted to comfort me without causing me any pain. I knew this would happen. Nya would try and make me feel better, whilst the elder's would have the stupid piece of paper as their main priority- not their lucky-to-be-half-alive student. I struggled to take in a breath as I calmed down a fraction, feeling as if I was alright to get up. Tiredly I looked up to noticed the others becoming closer than before, annoying me slightly.

"I-I'm sorry for getting m-myself in trouble, Sensei." I stuttered inbeween sniffs, handing the old man the scroll shakily. He only nodded sternly in response, much to my dismay. After that I quietly scuffled over in the thief's direction, before embracing him in a hug. I knew that he would be taken off guard, so I just kept hugging until he hugged back, enjoying the comfort that it brought me. I snuggled into his chest cosily, closing my eyes in assurance.

"And I gonna be safe…?" I asked timidly, smirking slightly when I felt the older man tense at my words.

"Definitely."

* * *

 **I dunno if you guys ship it; I'm finding Ronin x Cole quite cute(review their ship name if you have ideas)! Sure some of you won't ship it, but it's one of my favourite ships that I've wrote. I'm pretty sure no one has came across this little ship so far, so hopefully I'll be starting something nice!**

 **Thank you all for reading! Much love!**


End file.
